1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game which combines skill and chance for participants who seek to correctly select, beforehand, the winners of actual athletic contests played by a plurality of teams belonging to a league in the course of a playing season which involves weekly contests, playoff contests, and a championship contest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games and even computerized games have been devised to simulate athletic contests. As such, they commonly involve a continuing series of events representing a single contest, or game, and concluding with a winner at the end of that contest. The action customarily takes place over a brief period of time, often less than an hour in duration and seldom continued into a second day.
It has also been known for individuals, in competition with other individuals, to select winners of one or more athletic contests which occur on a particular day or over a limited period of time, for example, during the course of a week.
Both of these forms of leisure activity have brought hours of enjoyment to their participants.
It was in an effort to further improve upon the enjoyment of such known activities that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.